Harry potter and the story of I have no idea where I'm going with this
by darktimes101
Summary: Not too sure what will happen in this yet but leaning towards super powerful time travel and general bad assery. May have harry pair with an oc may not also typing and uploading on a tablet so don't expect consistent updates. Thanks for giving me a chance


The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he sat hidden from view in a bush at the park across from number 12 grimmauld place. It had been less than a month since the battle of hogwarts and no one had gone back to number 12 since yaxley got in. Harry felt he owed it to Sirius to clear out anyone or anything dark from the house that he so hated turning it into a home. Tears began to sting his eyes at the thought of his godfather. Wiping his face hastily he reached in his pocket and pulled out his wand. Elder he scoffed as he looked down at it.

The morning after he had ridden himself of the elder wand it had appeared on the bed stand beside where he slept. His first thought had been that Ron had played a cruel joke on him but when he had tried to snap it and cast it away it only reappeared in his robe pocket next to the ressurection stone and his father's cloak.

Watching the house all day there had been no sign of activity from inside but death eaters had been missing since the battle so harry was prepared for the worst as he took in a deep breath and stood up steeling his nerves His knees groaned in protest and toes began to burn and tingle from the position he had been in for so many hours. He walked swiftly but carefully eyes darting all around him as he neared the space between numbers 11 and 13.

Putting his hand on the door knob he took one last shakey breath before pushing open the door and- nothing. No sound or sight greeted him. "Lumos" he muttered before " homenum revelio" then he began to laugh chuckling at first he had gotten himself so worked up over nothing. Stupid he thought to himself before an ear splitting scream sounded out in the dark.

Walburga Black was upset to put it mildly that a "filthy half blood would dare defile the noble and most ancient house of black!"

"Shut up! Shut up you miserable old hag!" Harry shouted brandishing the elder wand and shut up she did as if silenced. But I didn't cast a silencing charm he thought to himself. Glancing up at the portrait which had stopped shouting silent insults at him and was instead sending hateful glares.

"If you hate everything so much why don't you just leave?" No sooner had the words left his lips when the dreadful painting vanished with a small pop and a puff of smoke.

Harry spent the rest of the night into the early hours of the morning clearing out any dark objects he

could find the only room in the house he did not enter was marked Sirius'.

After sleeping what felt like five minutes but was closer to five hours harry awoke to the sound of the floo chiming.

Pulling himself up out of bed and putting on his glasses he made his way to the floo where he kneeled on the floor and found himself looking into the face of Hermione.

"Hi, Harry. We've all been worried about you. you left yesterday without telling anyone where you were going. Why didn't you say something about going there? It could have been filled with death eaters are you trying to get yourself killed!?" She berated him.

"Sorry Hermione. It was just something I had to do on my own. I didn't mean to worry everyone I just needed some time away from everything, the funerals, the celebrations. I needed a break from everyone that's all. There was no one in here anyways so its perfectly safe." Harry reasoned

"But you didn't know that when you went barging in there did you? And just what is so important you felt the need to just up and leave to do may I ask?"

"Well nothing really, I just wanted to clean this place out is all. Honest Hermione I didn't mean to worry anyone I just need some time alone."

"Well we are all hear if you need to talk"

"I know and thank you. I'll talk to you soon ok?"

" ok, Harry. Bye for now" Hermione said with a bit of bitterness in her voice

Harry stood up his knees aching from even The short conversation. I hate The floo he thought to himself before taking in his surroundings. The house was so empty now that he had vanished anything dark or just ugly which was pretty much everything.

Sighing to himself he made his way to the library passing by a closed door marked Sirius. He paused for a moment contemplating going inside but shook his head and made his way to the library.


End file.
